GoodBye
by Spark Vallen
Summary: How Vicki Vale and Bruce broke up following the 1989 Batman film


Good-bye  
-by Spark Vallen  
  
(My take on how Bruce and Vicki broke up after the 1989 Batman film. Of course, all rights to Batman go to DC Comics and/or Warner Bros.)  
  
"Vicki," Bruce began, turning away from the window to face her, "do you think I enjoy this?" He tapped his index finger on his chest.  
  
Vicki Vale looked past him, out the window, at the cold snowy night. How should she respond? Finally, she met his eyes and answered, "To a degree... you must."  
  
Bruce turned sharply on his heel and resumed his pacing of the study. He had thought Vicki could accept his duality. It had seemed she was willing to accept it during the crisis with the Joker. He had saved her life--more than once! Why did she have to doubt him now?!  
  
"I enjoy it.", Bruce stated. It was not a question. "Sure, I enjoy it. Who wouldn't love risking his life for a corrupted city night after night? Of course, you are second in my life--you come in second after my nightly suicide attempts. Sure."  
  
Vicki mustered up the courage to respond to Bruce's sarcasm. Looking down at the Persian rug, she said, "I feel that's how it is here, Bruce. I do feel like I am second in your life... second to the city of Gotham."  
  
Bruce stopped pacing and turned to look at her. He walked back to the sofa where she sat. Closing his eyes, Bruce asked, "Vicki, what do you want me to do? Am I supposed to abandon Gotham City? If I weren't Batman, who knows what Joker would have done to all the citizens... let alone you! Remember the Flugheim Museum?"  
  
"That's not fair, Bruce.", she protested. "Of course I am grateful you rescued me there! You've saved my life! You know I'm grateful." He watched her as she paused, struggling with the next question. "Is that the only way for me to get attention from you? By being in danger?"  
  
Bruce looked into her eyes. "You don't mean that."  
  
Vicki stood to meet his stare. "I do mean that, Bruce." She walked past him, over to the window.  
  
Bruce followed her, stopping right behind her. In a near-whisper, he questioned, "So I am supposed to choose between you and my career? That's not fair."  
  
She turned her head and snapped, "Your career? Crime-fighting is your career?"  
  
He stood, silent.  
  
"Your name is Bruce Wayne--not Batman. Bruce Wayne is President of Wayne Enterprises! That is his career.", she said emotionally. Vicki shook her head. "I just want to feel like I belong here... with you. Remember months ago in the Batcave? You said I was in--I was a part of your life." She began to pace, flustered by the situation. "Well, I don't feel like I know you! I know the shell of a man whose name is Bruce Wayne."  
  
Bruce's voice was ice cold when he retorted, "Perhaps what you see is what you get."  
  
Vicki stared back at him, shocked by his words. "What am I supposed to do then?", she demanded. "Follow you like a lost puppy--be here for the times when Bruce Wayne emerges from the mask? The rest of the time I should wonder where you are? If you are safe? How do you see us, Bruce?"  
  
He closed his eyes, concentrating. "I see..." Bruce sighed deeply and said, "Look, I care for you. But I have to hide myself from you too."  
  
"Why?", she asked. "Why do you have to hide your true self from me? I want to know you... understand you, Bruce. Show me your real self."  
  
Bruce said, "I--I can't. Because I don't know my true self anymore." He stared at her while he spoke. "I've spent so much time trying to perfect Batman... that I've forgotten who Bruce Wayne is."  
  
That was the last response Vicki had expected. She was quiet a moment, trying to find a way to respond. "I want to help you find yourself. Let me help you."  
  
To her surprise, Bruce shook his head negatively. "I'm sorry, Vicki. I've lived in darkness for too long. I know this isn't the best way for me to live... but this is who I am."  
  
Vicki took a step backward. "This life is not for me..." she whispered. "If you ever reconsider..." She let her voice trail off as she turned her back to him and walked out of the room. Vicki left Wayne Manor... forever. 


End file.
